canterwood crest the after story
by Amity-Divergent
Summary: this takes place after the finial canterwood crest book in sashas point of view. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

"Silver, Look where you are going." Heather Fox said . I saw that I had missed a vertical that I was supposed to jump. Charm, my chestnut thoroughbred / draft cross, tossed his head in confusion as I gave him mixed signals.

"Sorry, I lost focus." I said.

"Yeah I noticed. Now do the course again and this time don't screw up." Heather said as she fixed her plum sweater. Heather and I have been friends for some time now. When times where ruff for me heather and her two friends , who call themselves the trio, really helped me out. Even if the wont admit it. Julia ,a former trio member, has since been expelled for writing an unfriendly blog. Now it is only Heather and Alison.

I cantered Charm towards the first jump. Charmed jumped over the 3ft high oxer with ease. I turned him to the right towards a triple combination. The jumps varied in size. I guided him toward the jump that we had missed earlier. Charm started to hesitate. I pushed him with my seat and hands. Charm rocked back on his haunches as I lifted up in the saddle. I realized when we were in the air that we took off to early. Charm hit the top rail of the jump and landed on the soft ground hard. I lost both my sturips and started to slip to the right. I clutched the front of the saddle and halted Charm and dismounted not wanting to look at Heather I know what she will say.

"Sasha, what is going on!" Heather said.

"Nothing just thinking of Brit. I hope her first date alone with Andy goes well"

Heather sighed as she dismounted. "So do I but that doesn't mean you can mess up on your riding. Now get back up on Charm and do that last jump again." I nodded as I mounted Charm. Brit had been attending to Canterwood crest academy for a couple months. She and I were instant bffs. We have been living together for a couple of months and it has been going great. She and Andy have been crushing on each other ever since Brit came to Canterwood. Brit was so excited to go out with Andy alone tonight. They have gone on dates with my boyfriend Jacob and I.

I guided Charm over the last jump this time I put my full focus on the jump and Charm. We cleared the jump and I dismounted charm and started to walk him around the big indoor arena.

"See you later silver." Heather said as she and Aristocrat, her dark chestnut thoroughbred gelding, walked in the barn.

I led charm into the barn and saw my friend Callie.

"Hey Callie , what's going on and hey Black Jack" I said to Callie and her black morab gelding.

"Hey Sasha and just going riding."

"Have fun" I said as Charm and I walked to his stall. I untacked Charm and led him into his stall.

"Bye boy I love you." I told Charm but he already had his head in his hay net.

I when I got to Orchard I decided to tackle the mound of homework I had just for that day. Canterwood was known for its extremely tuff classes. If you work hard enough you should do well.

I had just closed my algebra book when Brit walked in.

"OMIGOSH how was your…Brit what's wrong." I said alarmed. Brit has tears draining down her face.

"It's Apollo. On my date I got a call from his owner. She sold him to a girl in New York. He is leaving next week."

"Oh Brit , I am so sorry I knew you were dreading this day. Let's go talk to the Trio, I mean Alison and Heather." I said after I hugged her.

"No, you go I just want to be alone anyway"

"You sure"

Brit nodded and I grabbed my keys. I went to the 2/3 of the trio's suit and knocked on the door. Alison opened the door. Her long sandy brown hair was in a loose bun.

"Hey Sasha come in." Alison said." Did Brit come back from her date yet?"

"Um yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about."

"What did Andy do and what should we do to get revenge?" Heather said.

"It's not Andy. She got a call from Apollo's owner. He got sold and he is leaving next week." I explained to them.

"You're joking!" Alison exclaimed.

"I wish I was but now we have to comfort Brit and help her find a better horse then Apollo, even if she thinks that's impossible."

"No, there is another thing we can do." Heather said.

Back at my dorm Brit, Heather , Alison and I were talking about Apollo.

"You don't know who bought him." Alison asked

"No I don't know anything about the sale but I do know one thing I am never riding again." Brit said.

"OH yes you are. You know since you said that we are going to practice now." Heather demanded.

"No Heather I don't want to see Apollo right now" Brit said.

"Do you want me to yank on your riding clothes."

"FINE!" Brit yelled.

At the stables we all had our horses tacked up and lead them into indoor arena.

"I say we do something really difficult so it will keep our minds off of stuff." Heather suggested and we all nodded.

"I say we do dressage. Let's start with some turns on the haunches at the canter." Alison suggested and again we nodded.

"Ok I will go fist, then Alison, then Brit, and last Sasha so we can show her how it's done." Heather said as I gave her a mean look.

Heather cantered Aristocrat to the end of the arena and cut threw the middle. At the middle of the arena Heather signaled for a turn. Immediately Aristocrat turned on his haunches. After the turn Heather cantered over to us. After Heather, Alison went and did just as well. It was Brits turn.

"Sasha, you go first then I will go. Please?" Brit asked me. I nodded and turned Charm towards the end of the arena. I canted charm towards the middle and gave him the signal. He swished his tail in confusion. I strained him out and asked again but this time I put more presser on his side. Time he listened. I patted charm and cantered him back to the group.

"Ok Brit your turn." I said. Brit nodded and cantered Apollo to the end of the arena. Brit had a death grip on the reins. Apollo was getting frustrated as he tried to move forward. Brit asked him for a turn but Apollo wasn't listing at all. Normally Brit would stay calm and ask him again but she got frustrated as well.

"Come on Apollo!" Brit exclaimed now giving Apollo mixed signals. Apollo was so frustrated that he reared!

"Brit!" I screamed as I cantered Charm over to the two. When Apollo had all four hooves on the ground I grabbed his reins.

"Brit are you alright." I asked her.

" I'm FINE!." Brit screamed at me as she got back on Apollo. I was still holding on to him incase he reared again. Brit yanked the rein out of my hand and almost galloped Apollo toward the middle.

"Brit slow down!" Heather said. Brit tried to turn Apollo on his haunches. Again Brit gave him mixed signals. Apollo wouldn't turn. Brit got mad and dismounted. She started to scream at him.

"WHY ARENT YOU DOING IT YOU STUPID HORSE." Brit screamed. I realized she was crying now. Apollo got so scared that he galloped away from her. He was running everywhere. His reins where dangling in front of his legs.

"Whoa boy. Whoa." I turned to look at where the voice came from. Mr. Connor. Oh no Brit was going to get in big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

"Brit, in my office now! The rest of you please untack and cool down your horses than come to my office." Mr. Connor said to us, then looked to me. "Sasha please take care of Apollo as well." I nodded and led Charm over to Apollo. The two horses sniffed each other and immediately Apollo calmed down. I took Apollo's reins and guided the two horses over to Heather and Alison who had their heads bent together in conversation.

"I can't believe she did that". I heard Alison say.  
>"Brit is going to be off the YENT." I said almost screaming. I was still shocked about what had happened.<br>"Omigosh! She could! That's a major possibility." Heather said.  
>"Well I am going to go find out what Mr. Connor wants". Alison said.<br>I followed her into the Stables, then walked over to Apollo's stall first.  
>"Hey Sasha, I just saw Brit walking to Mr. Connor s office crying. What happened?" Callie asked me as she took Charm s reins so I could untack Apollo.<br>"Well Brit got a phone call today from Apollo's owner saying that she was selling him and that he is leaving next week." I began to tell her as I stroked Apollo's mane. "She was all upset about it and she is just frustrated. She took out her anger on Apollo". I said as I walked out of Apollo's stall and latched the door shut. "Mr. Connor came in and saw her acting so terrible, and I think Brits in trouble."

"OMIGOSH! That doesn't sound like Brit at all. She must be really upset." Callie said.  
>I nodded "Thanks for holding Charm."<p>

"I can put Apollo's tack away for you also". Callie told me as she walked away with the tack.I untacked Charm and put his tack away with record time. I was almost out of breath when I got to the door of Mr. Connors office where Heather and Alison stood.  
>"Silver, you look like you ran a marathon." Heather said. I brushed the comment off and knocked on the door.<br>"You may come in." My instructor told us. Heather walked in first, followed by Alison, then me. I stood next to Brit who had a tissue in her hand. Mr. Connor was sitting behind his huge mahogany desk.

"Sasha, Heather, and Alison. I would first like to thank you for coming. As you know something happened today. A horse was put in danger for personal reason that should have been out the door when you got on the horse. Brit you are extremely lucky that Apollo wasn't hurt, as I told you before. I want to talk to each of you personally to find out what lead to Brits behavior. Alison, I would like to speak to you first. The rest of you please sit outside my office." We all agreed. I walked outside and sat on the bench.  
>"Brit, how could you do that to Apollo? You put him in danger! What were you trying to prove? He is STILL your horse."Heather questioned Brit.<br>"Heather stop" I insisted.  
>"No I won t stop. You did a stupid thing Brit. You could possibly get kicked off the YENT. And you know what I will be glad to have you off the team. I don t want anyone who treats a horse like that on my team. You were just as bad as Jasmine. I don t even want to look at you!"Heather's voice was silent, but harsh. She stormed out of the room. Brit started crying her eyes out.<br>"Brit..." I started to say but Brit cut me off.  
>"Don't talk to me Sasha. Everything Heather said was true." Brit admitted through whimpers.<br>Alison came out and asked where Heather was. Before I could tell her, Heather appeared and stormed into Mr. Connors office.  
>No one said a word as Alison sat down beside me. The minutes seemed to tick by like hours. Heather finally walked out of the office and told me it was my turn. I reluctantly walked into the office.<br>"Sasha, can you tell me what happened today?" Mr. Connor asked me. I recited the story for what seemed like the billionth time about how about how Apollo is getting sold and how crushed Brit was. After I finished Mr. Connor dismissed me and told me to ask Brit to come in. I walked outside to find Heather and Alison where on one bench and Brit was on the other. "Brit, Mr. Connor wants you." I told her. Brit sat there for a moment, and I thought she hadn't heard me, but then she got up and slowly trekked into Mr. Connor's office.  
>"Heather, why did you say all that stuff to Brit? I think you really hurt her." I told Heather, trying to keep my voice calm.<br>"Well the truth hurts!"Heather said. "Look, it's almost curfew I am going back to my dorm." As Heather was about to leave the door to Mr. Connors office opened.  
>"Well Heather you got your wish! I am temporally off the YENT till further notice and I am banned from riding for a week! So I thank you." Brit told Heather. She sounded so angry, like she wanted to cry and get into a fight all in one.<br>"Thank me for what?" Heather asked.  
>"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be banned from riding."<p>

"I didn t make you freak out on your horse."Heather protested.  
>"Guys stop fighting."I told them as I tried to pull Brit out of the stable to our dorm.<br>"Be quite Sasha! You aren't helping anything" Brit yelled at me, pulling her arm out of my grasp. I was about to cry. Not because of the stuff Brit said but because Brit said it.  
>"Brit, I understand what you are going through. You are upset. Just calm down! Let's go back to the dorm."I said to Brit trying to calm her down.<br>"NO you don't will never be taken away from you! No! I am not going anywhere with you! Find somewhere else to sleep!" Brit said as she stormed out of the office.  
>"You can stay with us." Alison told me laying her hand on my shoulder.<br>"Thanks." I was in shock. All I could think was that I just lost another good friend of mine.  
><em><strong>What do you guys think so far? Please comment. I will hopefully be writing more soon! <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_ Where am I?_ I thought to myself as I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw where I was. Alison's room. I remembered that I slept over at the Trios suite last night. I shook the thought of last night out of my head as soon as it entered. I walked into the living room and saw Heather sitting on the plush couch channel surfing on the T.V.

"Well look who's finally up." Heather said with a smirk on her face. She looked stylish in her white breeches and red coat. Her outfit reminded me that I had to get ready for our lesson.

"I'm going to go change for our lesson." I said as I grabbed my stuff and wen to the door.

"Wait!" I heard Alison shout from her bathroom. "I need to give you something!" She said as she emerged from her bathroom. She ran into her room and sat down on the floor reaching under her bed. She grabbed a big box and handed it to me. "I was going to give this to you from your birthday but I think you need it now."

I opened the box and my jaw dropped. It was a panting of a beautiful green pasture with Charm standing in the middle looking up. It looked like a camera took the picture it was so good.

"OMIGOSH! Alison thank you so much! This is the best gift I have ever gotten!" I exclaimed as I pulled her in a hug.

"You are so welcome. Charm was a great model. Now go get ready for our lesson!" She said as she "pushed" me out the door. With a smile on my face I ran to my dorm. When I unlocked my door all that happiness from Alison left my body. I started shaking as I walked in. I let out a huge sigh as I found that Brit wasn't in our dorm. I hurriedly got dressed in my tan breeches and a black t-shirt. I grabbed my PINK jacket and my black tall boots. I pulled them on a dabbed on light makeup. I grabbed my phone and ran to the stables.

Inside the stables I walked to Charms stall. I looked over the stall door and saw that he was laying down. Immediately a shiver ran down my back but as soon as Charm opened his eyes and stood up all that fear disappeared. "Hey boy." I said as I clipped his hunter green lead rope to his leather halter. I walk him out of his stall to a pair of free cross ties. I clipped his halter to each of the pair of ties. I grabbed my brush box and took the curry comb out. I brush Charms chestnut coat in a circle motion. His coat wasn't that dirty from his daily grooming's so all I had to do was go over a couple times. I picked both of his hooves and began to saddle him. I placed my half pad on his withers and straightened it. I placed my saddle gently on hi back and tightened his girth.

"Silver get a move on!" Heather reminded me. I rolled my eyes and snapped on my helmet. I grabbed Charms bridle and put it on him in recorded time. I lead him out into the indoor arena and pulled his stirrups down. I grabbed a little of his man a tugged myself on his back. I squeezed my legs around Charms and sent him into a walk. I pushed my heels down and trotted Charm keeping my attention on him. I sat deep in my seat and asked Charm to canter. He moved into a rocking canter. Charm lifted up his head and started to move to the door. I looked up and saw Callie ride in on Jack. I half halted and slowed Charm to a walk. "No Charm!" I scolded. I guided Charm back over to the wall and asked for the canter again. We cantered one lap before Mr. Conner walked into the middle of arena. I walked Charm in the center and lined him up beside Aristocrat.

"Birt come over here please." Mr. Conner said as he waved Brit over to us from the bleachers. I was stunned as she walked over to us wearing jeans and Sperry's.

"I'm sure you are all well aware that Birt is banned from riding for one week an will be removed from the Y.E.N.T until further notice. She will still be watching the lesson since I am almost certain she will return on the team after Mr. Nicholson and I have a long talk. So if its all okay with you she will still join us every lesson." Mr. Conner waited to see if anyone would object but we were all okay with it so after a minute Mr. Conner motioned us out to the rail. "Trot." He instructed us. I posted to Charms smooth trot. "Heather! If you want to talk to Brit you can join her on the bleachers." I looked over and saw Heather's face was beat red. She nodded her head and continued to trot. After a few more instructions from Mr. Conner, he motioned for us to join him in the middle. "Today we are going to do some jumping. Lets start with the left diagonal line, the vertical , the triple, the oxer, the combination, and then the vertical. Callie your up. The rest of you please go over to where Brit is. We all nodded as we walked are horses away from him. I didn't look at Brit as I approached her. My eyes we focused on Callie as she and Black Jack prepared to jump.

"Sasha I'm sor-" Brit started to say as Heather cut her off. "Don't even try to apologize. What you did was wrong an you know it. Give Sasha some time." I glanced at Heather. It was like she read my mind. I didn't want to hear her apology right now. She hurt me and I wasn't sure if I could forgive her. I looked back up a Callie and saw her approach the last jump. As she landed I could see from her face that she had done well.

"Good job." I said to her as she rode over to us.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Heather your turn." Mr. Conner told her. She nodded and pushed her heels down as she pushed Aristocrat into a canter. She circled him once then she guided him toward the diagonal line. Aristocrat lifted off his hind legs and jumped the jumps amazingly. The rest of the course was just as great. She slowed him to a walk and guided him over to us. "Good job Heather. Sasha your up." Mr. Conner told us. I trotted Charm away from the group. I circled him once before asking him to canter. I guided him to the first jump in the diagonal line. _3..2..1..Now!_ On now Charm lifted up his front legs. I gave him a big release as he jumped over the jump. When he landed I clucked my tongue and sent Charm cantering toward the second jump. When we completed the diagonal line I turned Charm toward the vertical and he flew over it. The oxer was no challenge for Charm. After we jumped that I slowed him as we approached the triple. We got over the first jump and Charm sped up. I half halted but I wasn't quick enough. Charm was almost touching the jump as he took off. I wanted to hide as I heard the rail fall to the ground. Charm tried to do the same thing to the third jump. But this time I was prepared. I leaned back and slowed Charm and we jumped the third jump well. We rode over to the combination and completed it well. After we jumped the final oxer I walked him over to the group.

" You handled the triple well except for the second jump. Which you recovered from well. Good job. See you all next lesson." He said as he walked out of the arena. I walked Charm around until he was cool. After, I lead him into the stables to our pair cross ties. I was just finishing untacking Charm when Brit walked up. "I don't want to talk ok?" I snapped. I didn't want to be rude but this whole thin was just getting on my nerves.

"Why are you being so rude to me! I was just coming to apologize! You are the worst friend ever." Birt exclaimed as she stomped away. I almost waned to role my eyes at the last statement but the tears started to slow down my face. I quickly put Charm away and his tack and ran out of the barn. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number of someone I could trust.

"Hello?" The recognizable voice said sleepily.

"oh gosh! Jacob I'm sorry I woke you up. I just needed to talk to you." I said holding back the tears.

"Sasha its fine. Are you crying? Where are you? I'll be right there!" He almost shouted. I heard him changing and going out the door.

"I'm at the stables. Meet me at the fountain ok?" I said as I started walking.

"Be there in a few." He answered. I shut my phone as we hung up and wiped away the tears. I didn't want to look like a fool in front of my boyfriend.

As I got into view of the fountain I saw him standing there. He had on jeans and a button down shirt.

"Hey." I said softly. He walked up to me and grabbed me in a hug.

"Now tell me what happened?" He said as He sat me down on the ledge of the fountain.

"I am losing every friend I have. Callie, Paige, and now Brit!" I whispered. The tears flowed and I buried my head in Jacobs shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. He just let me cry,talk and then cried some more.

It seemed like hours before the words and the tears stopped. I sat up and wiped my face.

"Thanks for listening. I needed that." I said sniffling.

"Your welcome. I'm here if you ever need me. And I'm sure it will work out with Brit." He said as he stood up. "Now since it is a saturday how about we go get some pizza?" Jacob suggested.

"Sounds perfect." I said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. When I got up he pulled me into a hung and lifted my head and pressed his lips to mine.

"Your amazing Sasha and I love you." He said to me sweetly.

"I love you to."

_**How was that? I am SOOOOOO sorry I haven't been writing that often. But I'm back baby! I hope to be writing much more! If you have an ideas or thoughts pm me! Oh and review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

"I can do this..Be the bigger person." I said to myself over and over again. I was standing outside of my dorm. I had been staying at the Heather and Alison's suite for the past couple of days. But now I had to talk to Brit. I slowly opened the door. I peered inside and saw Brit sitting on her bed reading _War Horse. _She sat up but didn't say a word.

"Hey...um..can we talk?" I asked shyly. Brit nodded. I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Why did you say all of those things to me? You really hurt me." I said trying to stay calm. "I want to be friends with you but not if you are going to treat me and my friends the way you have been. I know what Heather said was harsh but it was the truth! We didn't sell Apollo and we didn't hurt him! So please stop taking your anger out on us!" I had to take deep breaths to clam down. Brit just sat there and nodded her head. I noticed tears running down her face. "I'm sorry if I had been taking my anger out on you guy's and Apollo. He is leaving tomorrow. I really need you guys right now. I'm sorry if I have been pushing you away. Can we be friends again? I have really missed you.." Brit said. I ,now with tears running down my face, ran and grabbed Brit in a hug. "I have missed you to!" I said. "Now you should go say something to Heather and then we should go riding."

"I can't ride... I have been banned remember.." Brit said lowering her head.

"Let me handle that part. You go talk to Heather and meet me at the stables when you are done. Ok?" I said as I got ready. Brit nodded and started to get ready for riding as well. I walked out the door to the stables.

I walked down the path to the stables. The lawn was cut to perfection and the path was swept clean. Canterwood had to be the best kept school around.

When I got to the stables I went to Mr. Conners office. I knocked on the door and opened the door slightly. "Mr. Conner can I ask you a favor?" I walked in an sat on one of the plush chairs.

"What is it Sasha?"

" Can you please lift Brits ban from riding just for a couple of hours. This is Apollo's last day and Brit really wants to ride him one last time."

Mr. Conner sat there for a minute thinking. He then smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay but just this once. Have a good ride." With that I got up and walked out the door.

Brit still hasn't came back yet so I grabbed Charms tack a began to brush him.

"Hey. What did he say?" I turned around and saw Brit.

"He said yes!" I almost screamed.

"YAY! I'll got get Apollo ready. See you in fifteen."

Fifteen minutes later Brit and I walked into the trail.

"Look!" Brit said as she pointed in front of us. I looked in that direction and saw Eric and Callie! Callie was blushing at something Eric had said. Charm,seeing Black Jack and Luna, made a loud whinny. Callie and Eric both looked in our direction and waved. I let Charm walk over to the others.

"Hey guys!" Callie said. "Do you want to join us?" I looked at Brit who nodded.

"Sure. Charm misses Black Jack and Luna." Luna and Charm nosed each other. Charm had a total crush on the flea bitten mare.

We walked down the trail into a large open space.

"Who's up for a race?" Eric said with a grin on his face.

"Your on!" Brit exclaimed. We all heeled our horses into a fast gallop. Luna and Charm fought for the lead with Apollo and Jack at our heels. When we got closer to the trees. We slowed the horses to a trot. "I so won that." Eric exclaimed. "What ever you say." I laughed.

"I wish this moment could last forever." Brit said. "When is he leaving?" Callie said as she rode up to her.

"Tomorrow! I don't even know who is getting sold to."

"Oh gosh! Brit I'm sorry. We should do something fun tonight to get you mind off of it."

"That's a great Idea. Callie do you want to sleep over tonight?" I asked.

"Sounds great."

"Well I feel kinda of left out here..." Eric said. We all laughed until we reached the stable. We cooled and groomed the horses.

"I'll be over after I shower and pack my things. Ok?" Callie asked as she latched Jack's stall door.

"See ya then!" I said. "Brit lets go get the dorm ready." I told her as I grabbed my phone off my tack trunk. Brit and I headed to Orchard.

"So what did Heather say?" I asked Brit.

"She said she understood and that she wanted to be my friend again."

"That's great!"

"Yeah it is. I can't wait for our sleepover with Callie!" Brit said happily.

At our dorm Brit and I had placed cute little bowls filled with goodies on our coffee table. Brit and I had just finished working when we heard a knock on the door.

"That must be Callie!" Brit exclaimed. She ran to the door and opened. Callie stood with a overnight bag,sleeping bag, and a sweet shoppe bag.

"Hey guys. Ready to party it up?" Callie said laughing. The hours seemed to fly by as we watched movies,stuffed our faces, and gossiped. Brit and I got in our beds while Callie set up her sleeping bag. We could barley keep our eyes open. I turned off the lights and settled into our beds.

It was 6:45 am and Brit ,Callie, Heather, and I were waiting for Apollo's new owner. It seemed like hours until a horse trailer pulled up. "Brit, She's here." Heather said. Mr. Conner walked out side to meet the people. We could hear their conversation from Apollo's stall.

"Nice to see you again. Ready to meet Apollo?" Mr. Conner asked as he lead the girl inside.

Oh

My

God!

Jasmine walked over to Apollo and stroked his cheek. "Well he is not as fit as Phoenix but he is better at dressage."

Mr .Conner walk into his office and closed the door.

"What are you doing here Jasmine?" Heather snapped.

"What does it look like Heather? I'm about to ride my new horse. I still have Phoenix but I need another horse and Apollo seemed like the best one." Jasmine said as she took Apollo out of his stall and began to tack him up.

"Brit, you should come watch me ride. See how your horse moves with a real rider." Jasmine said as she snapped on her helmet.

Mr. Conner came out of his office and over to Jasmine. "Ready to go?" When Jasmine nodded they both headed to the indoor arena. Brit , Heather, Callie and I walked into the Sky Box. I sat in between Callie and Brit. . Jasmine mounted Apollo and started walking him around. She used to much leg to get him into a trot. Apollo started to get annoyed. Mr. Conner was setting up jumps in the arena and did not notice what was going on. Jasmine yanked on Apollo's mouth to get him to slow to a walk. She roughly heeled him into canter. Apollo threw his head back and mini reared.

"I cant watch.." Brit said with tears in her eyes.

"Mr. Conner will notice when they start jumping." Heather reassured her.

Jasmine settled Apollo and walked into the center as Mr. Conner motioned her.

"Ok, I set up a line of jumps and I want you to take them and then take them in reverse. Go when you are ready." Mr. Conner.

The jumps we 3 to 4 feet in height and varied from oxers to verticals. They we close together so Jasmine could not rush him.

Jasmine didn't even circle him as she heeled him into a fast canter. Apollo jumped the first one with ease. But as soon as they landed Brit smacked him with the crop. Apollo was getting mad! His ears were back and he wasn't focused on the jumps before him. Jasmine half halted to get his attention and tapped him on his neck with the crop. Apollo skidded to a halt. Jasmine was saved by Apollos neck flying up. Jasmine started to recollected herself but Apollo had other ideas. He started going on a bucking spree. He galloped around the arena giving tiny bucks. Mr. Conner shouted instructions but Jasmine couldn't hear or just wasn't listening. She sat up in the saddle and pushed Apollo forward. He began to listen to her. Suddenly Apollo gave a hard buck unseating his rider. Jasmine flu into the air and landed on the hard ground. Brit sprinted out the door over to Apollo with me at her heels. Mr. Conner ran over to Jasmine who was already getting up.

"It's ok boy. I'm here now. I won't let her get back on you." Brit soothed. Mr. Conner and Jasmine walked over to us. "Well Jasmine, that ride had many problems with it. I see you have gone back to your old ways. Apollo will not tolerate you bullying him. His owner told me to call her if anything went wrong. So I am sorry I have to do that. Brit can you please clam,cool,and untack Apollo?" Brit nodded and Mr. Conner walked out ,followed by Jasmine. Brit lead Apollo around the arena cooling him off.

"Ok, we have to get Apollo back for Brit." Heather said in a whisper.

"Yes we do! But how?" Callie whispered back.

"We should surprise her!" Alison jumped in.

"We need to get the owners number!" I exclaimed.

"Guy chill! And like Silver said we need to get her number. I've got a plain but, you need to distract Mr. Conner." Heather said.

"I can hide Black Jack's girth and ask him to help me find it." Callie suggested.

"Great and then Alison, Silver and I can go in his office and get the number."

"Ok lets go!" I said. We left the arena and went into the stable. Callie went into the tack room and grabbed Jack's girth.

"Where should I hide it?" Callie asked.

"In Jack's stall. Put in under some shaving." I suggested and Callie buried the girth in the shaving. She walked to Mr. Conner's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." Callie left the door open so we could still here the conversation.

"Mr. Conner can you help me find Jacks girth. I can't find it anywhere and all the grooms are busy. " Callie exclaimed. Mr. Conner rolled his eyes and got up from his chair and walked out the door. Heather, Alison, and I all tiptoed into his office.

"Guys! Go wait outside to make sure he doesn't come back."Heather whispered. Alison and I walk out the door and walked across the aisle to where Aristocrat 's stall was. Alison gave the dark chestnut a pat and began to mess with her finger nails.

"Callie, You need to be more careful where you put your things. I'm sure it will turn up some time sooner or later, for the time being you may use one of the school horses girth. Fine one that fits and tell me when you are using it please. Now I've got important things to do." Mr. Conner told Callie as he walked out of the tack room. I gave Alison a frantic look and whispered. " Go tell Heather to get out of there now and I will distract him." I walked hurriedly to Mr. Conner as I tried to make up a plan.

"Umm... Mr. Conner , I think a horse got loose!" I lied. I mentally scream at myself for being such a bad one. Mr. Conner looked around the stable yard and came back to me.

"I don't think a horse got loose now please can I get some work done now?" Mr. Conner said in a annoyed tone. I saw Heather and Alison tiptoe behind him and walked out of the stable yard.  
>"I guess you were right. Silly me!" I said as I erenthusiasticly shook my head. I walked past a confused looking Mr. Conner and ran back to Heather and Alison. "Did you get it?" I asked. Alison nodded. I saw Heather was on the phone.<p>

"Hello? Hi, I'm Heather Fox. I was wondering if your horse Apollo was still for sale?" Heather asked in a all business tone to the phone.

"He is? Good. Well I was wondering if I could buy him?"

"Well you see, I want to buy him for Brit. The girl who previously leased him. Really yes that would be fantastic! I will talk to you soon. Okay bye." Heather said before she hung up.

"Good news! She is willing to sell him to me and since he is going to Brit she is bring the price down a lot." Heather said with a grin on her face.

"When should we tell her?" Alison asked.

"Let's make sure it is official first before we tell her." Heather answered and we nodded.

"I've got to go Jacob and I are going out tonight." I said as the excitement built up inside me. Heather and Alison said goodbye and I ran to Orchard.

Once inside my dorm, I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I scrubbed my body with warm vanilla sugar scented body wash as I sang Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift loudly. I scrubbed my hair with coconut shampoo and conditioner. I jumped out of the shower and wrapped my body in my purple fussy towel. I stepped out the door and let of a scream.

Brit was sitting on her bed trying to hold in her laughter. Your voice is good you were a little pitchey in some places." She giggled.

"Oh hush!" I said. "Your just jealous."

"Yup. That's it."

I put on my soft robe and blow dried my hair. I let it flow around my shoulders and I was satisfied. Then on to makeup. I applied concealer, thin lines of eyeliner, and a coat of mascara. I went to my closet and pulled out a white cardigan with a light pink shirt. I paired it with skinny jeans and a brown boots. I dressed and clipped my charm bracelet around my wrist. I grabbed my purse and applied some bonnebell lip gloss in glossy berry.

"See you later Brit." I said as I walked out the door.

I pulled out my phone and texted Jacob

_To Jacob:_

_Hey, Where did you want to meet?_

Almost immediately my phone bussed.

_To Sasha:_

_Hey! At the stables. I've got a surprise._

I grinned and headed to the stables. I wrapped my arms around my self for extra warmth. The sun was about to set.

When I approached the stables I saw Jacob standing by the paddock gate petting Charm.

"Hey." I said as I walked up. Jacob was wearing jeans and a nice button down shirt. I reached over and hugged him. Charm shoved his head between us.

"He isn't very demanding is he?" Jacob said with a smile.

I laughed. "So where are we going?" I asked. Jacob grabbed my hand and lead my down towards the end of the paddock. I looked behind me and saw that Charm was following us. When we got to the end I saw a picnic blanket was spread out with a _The Slice_ pizza box laying on top of it with a few blankets and plastic cups and a bottle of soda. We sat down and I glanced up at the sky. The sun was just beginning to set. It was so beautiful.

"So did you make up with Brit?" Jacob asked. I nodded. "Yeah. She apologized for the way she acted. She was just upset about Apollo. But we are getting him back for her." I said.

"Oh yeah you told me about that. I hope it works out." I leaned against Jacob taking in his scent. I loved these moments. So peaceful. Charm sneezed and laid down and began to roll. My crazy horse always had to be the center of attention.

"I think I should have invited him." Jacob said laughing. He gave me a plate with a slice of cheese pizza on it and he took one with peperoni. I bite in to pizza. I hadn't realized how hunger I was.

Jacob looked at me a shook his head.

"What?" I said with my mouth full.

"You are the messiest eater I know." I looked down to see what he was talking about and I had a bit of cheese on my shirt and I had pzza sauce on my face. I put down my plate and grabbed a hand full of napkins. I wiped my face off and grabbed my pizza again. This time being very careful. Jacob shook his head and laughed. The date ended way to soon , it was one of my favorite dates I have ever been on. It was so easy to be around Jacob and I loved that about him. He walked me to Orchard and we kissed goodbye. I watched as he walked toward Blackwell. I walked up the steps and to my dorm. I walked in a saw Brit reading a book. "How was your date?" She asked.

"Amazing!" I said as I went into the bathroom to take off my makeup and change. I walked out in my pj's and climbed into my bed. I picked up my phone and saw I got a text from Heather.

_To Sasha: _

_Plan worked, We will surprise her tomorrow. Owner is going to call her 2nite and tell her he getting sold again. _

About 30 minutes later Brit's phone rang. She went into the hallway to talk. She walked in the dorm a few minutes later.

"Well, He is getting sold tomorrow. For good this time. She said this girl was nice and has ridden him before and loved him. So she is almost positive he is going tomorrow." Brit said as she also climbed into bed. She turned off the light.

"I'm sure it will go better then it did today." I reassured her. It was so hard not to tell her right now.

"Yeah. I guess so. I'm really going to miss him." She said before drifting into sleep.

I lied away thinking about how good tomorrow will be. Except for the school part.


	5. Chapter 5

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to my dog Lily, who passed away on March 22. She died at the age of 3 because of a terrible diseases. I don't think I have ever cried more in my entire life. She was my best friend and the best therapist a girl could ever have. She was always there for me and never hurt me. _

_So Lily, this is for you and you will always be in my heart._

_ Beep Beep Beep _My alarm clock shouted at my to wake up. Brit sat up, stretched , and then started to walk around, looking for cloths. I on the other hand pulled the covers over my head and tried to go back to sleep.

"Sasha, get up you lazy pants." Brit teased me. I moaned. I heard Brit walk over towards me. She grabbed my cover and ripped them off my bed.

"Hey!" I shouted. Brit laughed.

"You up now, So you should thank me." She replied with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah right!" I laughed. Reluctantly I got out of bed. I changed into a jean skirt and a purple halter top with a white button down sweater. Brit emerged out of the bathroom wearing skinny jeans and a PINK shirt on. She slid black ankle boots on her feet. She applied light makeup and braided her hair to the side. I pulled my hair in a high ponytail and slid my feet into black flats. Brit and I both grabbed our messenger bags and headed to the caf for breakfast.

Once we got into the caf I spotted Jacob, He was sitting with Andy, Troy,and some other guys I didn't know. He glanced up, smiled, and waved. I waved back and walked to line line. I picked two pancakes and a glass of orange juice. Brit grabbed a bowl of fruit and a glass of milk. We walked over to were Alison and Heather were sitting. We sat down and gossiped for a bit.

"I've got to go. I've got to talk to Ms. Utz about my schedule." Brit said. She go up to empty her tray and walked out the door. I immediately turned to Heather. "When are we going to tell her?" I asked. "Well, Mr. Conner told Brit that Apollo was getting picked up at 6:30 and Andy is going to hang out with her till then , so we wont have to worry about her coming early. I've got a bow and some ribbon to decorate him. Mr. Conner isn't having lessons today so that also covered. We can bath him and get him all pretty." Heather said.

"This day is going to go bye SO slow, I just know it." Alison said dramaticly. Heather and I nodded in agreement.

"Let's not be late for school now." Heather said as she got up. Alison followed and I was right after her. We dumped our tray and grabbed our bags. I turned to the history building. I had U.S history with Mr. Kelly. I loved him, he made history fun and easy to learn. I also had it with Jacob. I saw him walking into the building and jogged to catch up with him. He opened the door and looked back and saw me. I got to the door and smiled. "Why thank you." I said as he held the door for me.

"You are welcome." Jacob laughed as he took my hand. We chatted a bit until we reached our class room. I took my desk with was besides Jacob. Mr. Kelly walked into the room wearing a button down shirt. His short black hair was messy.

"Sorry guys, my alarm clock wanted to be nice and not wake me up this morning." He said and everybody laughed. "Ok, lets start. Pass up your homework and open your book to chapter 15. Today we'll be learning about women's rights, Ladies, you all better get a 100% on the test." He said and the rest of the class went on. The class seemed to take 15 minutes and that what I loved about his class. Jacob and I walked out of the class room hand-in-hand.

"Have fun in math class." I told Jacob as we parted ways. I watched him walk into the math building and disappear. I walked to the science building. Yay... My favorite class...joy...

The rest of the day went on with a blur. It was SO hard not to tell Brit at lunch but I reminded myself that it was going to be AWSOME to surprise her.

After school, I ran to my dorm to find Brit changing for her date with Andy.

"You are going to have so much fun tonight!" I said to Brit. I changed into black breeches and a green polo shirt. I tugged on my boots and headed to the stables.

When I got to the barn I found that Alison and Heather weren't there yet. I went into Apollo's stall and clipped his lead line to his halter.

"Hey boy. Let's get you all pretty for Brit." I lead him out if his stall and into the wash stall. I clipped him to the cross ties and went to grab his brushes. After I got his brushed I took the body brush and ran it over his body. After his body was clean I turned on the hose. I started with his legs and ran the hose over them. I got his whole body wet then grabbed a bucket and filled it with water and _Mane and Tail Shampoo._ I got a sponge dunked it into the bucket. I scrubbed Apollo's coat clean and then moved to his mane. I squirted some shampoo in my hand and massaged it into Apollos mane. I moved a comb threw his name, making it smooth. I did the same with his tail and then rinsed his body clean of soap. I redid this process with conditioner. I had just finished rinsing him off when Heather and Alison came it. I turned on the fans to help dry Apollo off. I looked at the time and saw it was 5:00.

"I hope he dries quickly." I said.

"Same, I have all of the decorations ready. I will braid ribbon in his mane and tail." Alison said.

Soon Apollo was dry and Alison was braiding green and gold ribbon in his hair. Heather was busy painting Apollos hooves and I was tying a big bow together.

"20 more minutes." Heather reminded us. She unhooked Apollos halter from the cross ties and lead him to the cross ties in front of his stall. I dug into my pocket and pulled out a treat and gave it to him. He had been a good boy. I grabbed gold ribbon and tied it around his neck. I attached the big green bow to the ribbon. He looked SO good Brit was going to flip out. Heather, Alison, and I hide behind the stall door. We had 5 minutes before Brit was supposed to get here. Every minute seemed to tick by so slowly. It seemed like 5 hours instead of 5 minutes. I heard Andy and Brit come in and was about to scream for excitement.

"Wait for my go." Heather whispered.

"What's going on?" A confused Brit asked. Heather nodded and we all jumped up and ran out of the stall. "SURPIRSE!" We shouted. Brit clamped a hand on her mouth in shock.

"What did you guys do?" Brit asked.

"I talked to Apollo's old owner and made an arrangement. He is yours now." Heather explained.

"Are you serious?" Brit asked.

"Yes, I am. Congrats, I know you worried about him finding the wrong home."Heather said pulling Brit into a hug. Brit walked over to Apollo and wrapped her arms around him. I saw a happy tear run down her face as she smiled.

"You guy's don't know how much this means to me! I can't thank you guys enough."

We all celebrated until it was almost lights out. Brit, Heather, Alison, and I made our way towards Orchard.

"Well at least you got Apollo in time for the show next weekend." Heather said.

"Omigosh! I completely forgot about that!" I exclaimed. Charm and I are going to have to work really hard for this show.

"Come on Silver get with the program. Wellington is going also, remember our trailer broke and we are trailering with them. I swear if Aristocrat is anywhere next to Phoenix I'm going to scream ." Heather said. We all laughed as we climbed the steps to orchard. Brit and I walking into our room and immediately Brit plopped onto her bed. "Today was the best day of my life!" She sighed.

"I'm so happy for you." I said as I changed into my pj's and settled into my bed to do homework. After awhile Brit and I turned off our light and drifted to sleep.

I woke up and threw on my clothes and ran to the stables. When I go the the barn I saw Heather riding Charm.

"Heather what are doing?" I exclaimed. She ignored me and kept cantering. Then out of no where she appeared next to me.

"Mr. Conner wants a real rider riding him." And that being said she cantered Charm over a huge fence that I knew he couldn't make. I let out a loud scream and started to run forward..

"Sasha! Are you ok?" Brit asked me as she knelt down by me. I perched myself on me elbows. I looked around and realized it was just a dream. I had fallen on the ground and had wrapped the sheets around my feet.

"Yeah just another bad dream I guess." I told her as I shook my head of the memory. From time to time I would have bad dreams like these but they pushed me to be a better rider. I got up and untangled myself. I walked into the bathroom to take quick shower and change. After I showed, blow dried , and straighten my hair, I tugged on a pale yellow sun dress and a white sweater. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Brit changed and almost ready to go. I slipped into my Jack Rogers and grabbed my messenger bag. Today was going to be a long day...

After school I changed into my riding clothes and walked down to the stables. Today was friday so only 1 more day until we left for the show. I felt that we were ready! When I got into the stables I quickly made my way to Charms stall and lead him to a pair of cross ties. I quickly groomed and tacked him up.

"Ok boy. This lesson has to be good ok?" I whispered to my horse as we walked to the indoor arena. I walked in a saw Brit and Heather trotting their horses side by side. I mounted Charm and walked towards them.

"How does it feel to be riding your own horse?" I ask with a giggle.

"Pretty much the same. I can't wait for the show!" Brit said practically bouncing up and down in the saddle. I noticed Callie trot in apon Black Jack and joined up.

"Same! This lesson needs to go good." As if on cue Mr. Conner walked in.

"Ok girl's today we will have a quick lesson. I want to tune somethings up and do some dressage then the rest of the night belongs to you, so you can braid your horses mane and tail. Also clean them up a bit." Mr. Conner said. We all nodded and he instructed to pick up a trot. I pushed my heels down and posted to Charm's trot. After going over some more flat movements Mr. Conner called us back into the center.

"So I am going to call out some dressage movements and I would like you to preform them quickly. Sasha you up first." I moved Charm to the wall and waited for my first instruction.

"Free Walk." I loosened my reins and pushed with my heels. Charm lowered his head and preformed a really good free walk.

"Leg Yield." I tightened us my reins and pushed my calf into Charm's side and he stepped forward. "Good Boy." I whispered.

After everyone went Mr. Conner dismissed us. Even though the lesson wasn't so hard I was still proud. Charm did really well. I walked him in circles until he was cool and then hooked him on the cross ties. I untacked him and lead him into the wash stall. I recently gave him a bath so all I had to do was hose him. I started at his legs and then hosed his whole body. I grabbed a couple towels and began to run them along his mane,tail, and coat. After he was dry I guided him back to his stall to braid his mane and tail. I tied his lead rope to one of the stall bars and grabbed my braiding kit out from my tack trunk. Then I got in to the familiar routine of braiding. After Charms mane and tail was braided to the best of my abilities I moved onto my tack. I sat down in the tack room and began to scrub my tack.

After I was finished I walk to Orchard. I lazily took a shower and went to bed. I was SO tired and I had to get up early. This show was going to go perfect I just knew it. " Night Brit."

"'night Sash."

The next morning Brit and I grabbed our show gear and walked to the stables. When we got to the stables Mr. Conner was in front of the stables. Heather and Callie were standing in front of him.

"There you are. Ok so this is how it is going to go today. The Wellington instructor will be here shortly to pick up the horses then we will follow them. So go get your horses and meet me out here." After he released us I jogged to Charm's stall. "Today's the day boy!" I almost shouted. I clipped his lead rope to his leather halter. I lead him out front to Mr. Conner.

"You put all your tack in front of your stall right for Doug and Mike to put in the trailer." Mr. Conner asked me. I nodded and heard a trailer drive up the long drive way. I saw the big trailer park out front of the stables and saw the driver hop out. A skinny blonde women came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Becky the instructor at Wellington." She told me and then flashed me a warm smile. "Do you know where Mr. Conner is?" As I was about to answer Mr. Conner came out from inside the stable. "Ms. Brown. Hello, and than you so much for helping us."

"Oh no problem, we had enough room anyways. Let's get these guys in the trailer." Becky motioned to the trailer.

"Heather you load up first, then Brit, Sasha, then Callie." We nodded and Heather walked Aristocrat into the trailer followed by Brit, Callie, and I. When I got inside I saw 2 horses from wellington. None of which were Phoenix. Heather, Callie, Brit, and I tied our horses and exited the trailer. After a few more moments Becky drove away with our horses. We all helped Mike and Doug pack up the truck. We all hopped in a drove away to the show. As soon as we hit the rode I started to drift off into sleep. About an hour into our ride I woke up.

"We aren't there yet?" I asked.

"No I think there was an accident a couple minutes look I think I see it... Oh my gosh..." Mike said. We all look to what Mike had saw. Tears started to blur my vision. The Wellington trailer was tipped to the side with a big mash in the side. Mike steered away from the traffic and started to drive on the grass. As soon as we got to a stop everyone jumped out of the truck.

"CHARM!" I screamed. Becky ran up to use sobbing.

"There was a huge semi truck. The brakes broke and it kept coming strait towards us. I don't know how the horses are. I just got out of the cab. I'm going to try and get them out now." We all ran to the trailer I could here blood curtailing cries for help from the horses. I hoped all of the horses were ok. I couldn't survive if Charm has gotten injured. Becky opened the side ramp and looked I look inside. I saw him immediately. The big blaze on his head was no longer white but blood red and he was thrashing around.

"Charm!" I called as I broke down into a sob.

_How did you like it? R&R_


	6. Chapter 6

_Some dramatic stuff coming up! _

"Oh..My...God!" I heard Heather whisper by me. We were all stunned. I heard someone sobbing and look to find Callie on my right. I wrapped my arms around her and we both cried.

"The firemen and police men will be here very soon." Becky said to us. I could see she had been crying as well. 10 minutes later I heard the sirens and finally I saw the big truck pull up. I saw a tall ,lean man jumped out of the truck and walk towards Becky. "Did you call?" he asked Becky. She nodded and they went right to work. They hook a big hook to the top of the trailer and tied it to the back of the fire truck .It probably wasn't the safest way to do it but it was the only way. The trailer moaned in protest as the truck drove off. Finally the trailer lifted up and everyone rushed to get the horses out. Mike and Mr. Conner stopped us before we could reach it.

"Let us get them out, if we need your help we will ask." We reluctantly agreed and stood off to the side. A couple of Wellington horses got out first. They only had some scraps and were now happily grassing. We could not see the ramp so it was a surprise which horse got out first. Black Jack was the first Canterwood horse to get out. When Callie saw him she ran up to him and sobbed into his neck. We all gathered around him. We heard some thrashing in the trailer and I knew it was Charm. I went towards the trailer but Heather grabbed my arm.

"Remember what Mr. Conner said. We need to stay here. It probably isn't Cha..." She stooped talking. I turned to see what she was looking at. Aristocrat turned the corner towards us. He had a small limp but cheered up when he saw Heather. She had tears running down her face as she approached him. She hugged him and whispered to him softly. I looked at Brit. Our horses where the only ones left.

Brit wrapped me in a hug. "Our babies will be okay." She said. A few moments after Apollo trotted out. His handler could barley hold him. He had some blood on his neck but it didn't look serious. We heard more thrashing in the trailer.

"Get him out!" I heard someone shout. "He is up!"

I saw him limp slowly out the trailer. He was very bloody. I sprinted towards him.

"How bad is he. Will he be okay?" I questioned Mr. Conner who was leading him. I looked over Charm. I almost collapsed as I saw a huge gash, it covered most of his right side of his barrel, on Charms side . I was bleeding a lot. I heard Charm grunt and I walked over to his head. I could see in his eyes that he was so tired.

"The vet is one his way, he will be here shortly. Charm will be ok." Mr. Conner reassured me. He handed me Charm's lead rope and I slowly lead him over to the others. "Oh Sasha.. He looks terrible." Brit exclaimed. Jack tried to reach over to Charm but Callie held him back. Charm grunted again and tried to lay down.

"No Charm..." I told him. Charm didn't listen as I tugged on his lead.

I knelt by his head. "Don't leave me boy... Don't leave me." I whispered. I gave another tug and this time he listened and stood. He left a small pool of blood where he had layed down. I saw that he was loosing blood fast. I took my yoga jacket off and pressed it against the wound. Soon Mr. Conner had told us that the vet had arrived.

"Hello girl's. I'm Dr. Jack. Seems like we've got some injured horses here. Okay who needs to go first." Charm seemed to answer him by trying to lay down again. My horse was so exhausted but he tried to be strong. Dr. Jack quickly assessed Charm by cleaning him up and stitching up the gash. He also checked to make sure any organs had been harmed. He cleaned and dressed the stitches. He covered it with gauze and wrapped purple tape around his barrel so the gauze would stay in place. I also gave him pain medicine and moved onto the other horses. I finally got to see how bad Charm was without all of the blood. He had scrapes all over his head and neck but they would heal. I slowly walked him towards the other horses. Aristocrat , Black Jack, and Apollo where okay. Aristocrat bruised his hoof and Apollo had scraped his leg. He had medical

tape around it. Jack had only a couple scrapes.

"Is Charm going to be ok?" Heather asked me with a shaky voice.

"I hope so. I need to talk to the vet and see when I can start riding him again."

"I'll hold him while you ask." Heather told me as I handing Charm's lead rope to her. I walked over to were Dr. Jack was talking to Becky.

"Dr. Jack? My I please speak to you?"

"Of course Sasha, what is it?"

"When do you think I'll be able to work Charm."

"Well you can hand walk him after a couple days. In 4 weeks, if everything goes well, the stitches will come out. After that he will be very shore so just whenever your vet says he can. It all depends on how he deals with the situation. But you will need to clean the wound twice a day."

"Ok , thank you very much." I said to him as I walked back to Charm and the others.

"What did he say? Mr. Conner came over here a few minutes ago and said that another trailer was coming to pick up the horses."

"He said I could hang walk him soon. But it will be awhile before I will be able to ride him again." I told them. I wondered who I would ride or if I would ride at all.

We chatted a bit while the horses grazed before the trailer came. The wellington horses went in with a fuss. It took Becky and Mr. Conner to get them in. Heather started leading Aristocrat up the ramp. The horse ,traumatized about the recent experience, threw his head up and backed up. Heather tugged on the lead line trying to get him in. Aristocrat reared up on his hind legs. Heather tried to hold on but the horse was to powerful. She lost her grasp and the lead line slipped out of her hands. Aristocrat bolted away from the trailer. All the other horses, who were startled by Aristocrat, danced around. Brit was having trouble keeping Apollo still and Black Jack was trotting anxiously as far as the lead would go. Charm ,who had some sedatives in him, just threw his head up. Aristocrat came over to us and reared again. He stopped and sniffed Charm , while I could I grabbed his lead rope. Heather ran over to me and I handed her the lead rope.

"Thanks." She said in a shaky voice. Dr. Jack came up to us and patted Aristocrat on the neck softly.

"Ok so I am going to give the horses some sedatives to clam them down. It should wear off in 12 hours. Does any of your horses have any bad reactions to sedatives." He asked us. We all shook our heads and he moved to each horse, except for Charm, giving them a shot. Then we waited 10 minutes until the horses were sleepy before Heather loaded up Aristocrat , followed by Apollo, Jack , and Charm. After we got all the horses safety in the trailer, we got in the truck and headed back to Canterwood.

I lead Charm into his stall and closed the stall door behind me. I sat down in the shavings and pulled out my phone. Jacob was away at a track meet so I didn't want to bother him so I called someone else.

"Hello?"

"Paige? Hey! Can you umm.. come to the barn? I need to talk to someone?" I said.

"Yeah Sasha what's up?"

"Well there was a trailer accident. Charms got hurt. He is here at Canterwood. But he is in so much pain." I told her.

"OMIGOSH! I'll be down in a minute!" She answered.

5 minutes later I heard Paige.

"I'm in his stall!" I called out to her. I saw her red hair flash over the stall door. She entered and sat down beside me. She looked up a Charm and gasped when see saw the big patch of gauze.

"Oh Sasha... Poor Charm. I think I've got just the thing to cheer him up." She said as she pulled a carrot cupcake out of a bag. Charm perked up a little and he slowly moved towards Paige. He started to pick at the cupcake. Even in pain my horse still loved to eat!

Paige and I gossiped and I felt so much better! Paige knew just the way to make me cheer up. We both jumped when "One Thing" by One Direction blared from Pagie's pocket. She took her phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hey! You are going to be out?"

"Do you mind if I have Sasha spend the night."

"Thanks see you tomorrow."She said as she hung up.

"One Direction really?" I tease.

"Rather it be Justin Bebier?"

"No No, One Direction is perfect." I giggle. "And I guess I'm coming over?"

"If you want."Paige told me. I texted Brit to tell her I was going to Paige's. A few minutes later she texted me back telling me to have fun. Pagie and I got up and ushed the saw dust off our pants. I changed into jeans and a t-shirt so I would get my show cloths dirty. We each gave Charm a big hug and a kiss. We headed to Paige's dorm. When we got in I stopped. This was the first time I have been in this dorm since I moved out. I hadn't realized I missed it till now. Paige's side hadn't changed much but my old side had a new bed, new desk ,and new decorations. It was so different. I dropped my stuff on the bed and sat down.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask.

"I was thinking manicures and facials?" Paige suggested.

"Yes! Let's start with facials."

"Ok! I just got this new facial kit. It's cucumber!" She said handing a box to me. We opened the box and mixed the facial. We each took turn wetting our faces and painting the mask with a brush on each others faces. While the mask were drying we picked out nail polish. I chose Henna thing is possible by OPI and Paige chose Arm Candy by OPI. She painted my nails in the fuchsia color and I painted hers in the hot pink color. After they were dry, we washed the facial mask off our faces.

"I've missed this." I said getting into bed.

"Same! We need to do it more often." She replied. She turned on the T.V to ABC family and found that the "Blind Side" was about to come on. She got into her bed and we settled for a movie. Paige had made some pop corn and put some in a bowl for me. I munched on it while I watched the movie. My phone bussed and I saw it was a BBM from Heather.

Heather:_ You will never guess who's coming back to Canterwood_

I immediately though it was Jasmine.

Sasha: _Oh no...Jasmine?_

I immediately got a reply. When I read the BBM Isat up strait and gasped.

"What?" Paige called now alarmed.

"Julia's coming back to Canterwood ..."

_How did you like it ? I hope to have the next chapter up by next week but no promises. Read and Review! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys, Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Its been two weeks but whatever. I have been crazy busy with school and stuff. And I am also in the processes of writing a Hunger Games fanfiction. I may not do it because this story is my main priority. But I will try. So here it is!_

I walked into the stables from Paige's dorm. It was fairly early but there was a ton of people here already. I knew Heather would be here. I had to get details on Julia coming back to Canterwood. But before I go to look for her I stop at Charms stall. He was my top priority. I peer inside and find Mike, my favorite groom, replacing Charms bandages.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that." I say to the groom.

"Hey Sasha, its fine. You can do it tomorrow and I also left you his stall and buckets to clean. And you can groom him." Mike said with a jokey tone. After Mike finished with the bandages I took Charm out of his stall and hooked his halter to the cross ties.

"Hey buddy, Let me clean you stall then it is your turn." I say with a smile. I go and get a wheel barrel and a pick fork. When I got to the stall I got to work. I picked up all the poop and uncleaned shavings and replaced them with fresh new ones. I wiped my forehead and put down the pick fork. I wheeled the wheel barrel away to the poop pile and dumped it. After I returned I got out my grooming box and set to work getting Charm handsome again. I picked up the rubber curry comb and began to move my hand in a circular motion. It didn't take me that long to get all the dirt off because he wasent that dirty. I then ran the body brush over his body making sure I was VERY careful of his wound. I didn't want to cause him anymore pain then he already was in.

"Hey Sasha." A voice said followed by a gasp. I looked up to see who was the owner of the voice. It was Lauren Towers. She had her pretty grey mare tacked up beside her.

"I heard you got in a accident but I didn't know Charm got injured badly." Lauren said in a kinda hushed tone.

"Yeah. I can't ride him for awhile." I tell her. I finnished grooming Charm and lead him slowly back to his stall. He was still very sore and you can tell it hurt him to move. I tried hard to hold back tears every time I saw him. I closed the door behind me and whispered a goodbye to Charm.

"Aw, I'm so sorry. It must be hard... Can you do me a favor? Whisper is young and isn't really responding to me. She listens to voice commands and not me. Do you think you can hop on her and see if she will listen to you. I am kind of getting frustrated." She pleaded. I smiled and nodded.

"I would love to! Let me just grab my helmet." I said. I had changed into riding clothes out of habit now I was lucky I had. I snapped on my helmet and followed Lauren into the indoor arena. There were only a couple of people riding so we had room. Lauren halted Whisper and I pulled down the stirrups and hoisted myself up. Whisper started to dance underneath me. I gently pressed my boots to her sides and she began to clam.

"Ok, can you call out some commands for me?" I asked her. Lauren nodded and went to the center arena. I moved Whisper to the rail and halted, waiting for a command.

"Walk." I waited a second seeing if Whisper would move on Lauren's command. When she didn't I asked her to walk. The mare had a pretty walk and stretchered her legs. After half a lap Lauren asked for a trot. Whisper got excited to move and began to trot before I cued her. I sat deep in my saddle and pulled back. She moved to walk and began to toss her head. I walk Whisper until she is calm. Then I let her out to trot. This time she was smooth and tucked her head.

"She is a pretty mover." I tell Lauren. We continue at the trot until Lauren gave us another command.

"Canter." This time I put pressure on Whisper before Lauren asked us to canter. Whisper kept trotting.

"Good girl." I said as I let her out into a canter. After a lap, I walked Whisper to the middle and dismounted.

"Just anticipate that she will always start going before you ask. That prevents anything from happening." I said to Lauren. "Thanks for letting me ride her."

"Thank YOU for riding her. She needed that lesson and thanks for the tip. I will definitely do that. See ya." Lauren said as she walk Whisper out of the arena. I followed them and walked to Aristocrat's stall. I saw Heather grooming Aristocrat.

"Hey H." I say to her,

"Hey Silver. Can you believe Julia is coming back."

"How is she coming back? I thought she was expelled?"

"She was, but her father paid a TON of money to get her back. So yeah. She is coming tomorrow. She is going to have to earn a spot back in the trio. And she isn't rooming with Alison or I either." Heather said.

"Well tomorrow is going to be very interesting." I tell her. I say goodbye and walk out of the stables. I go to my dorm and find Brit watching TV.

"Hey girly, Did you here about Julia?" I ask her.

"Yes! I was totally shocked. It's going to be awkward tomorrow."

"Yes it is. I've got a ton of homework but after we should go to the slice and maybe invite Jacob and Andy."I suggested.

"That sounds amazing! I'll BBM him now."

"I'll BBM Jacob to." I said as I pulled out my phone.

Sasha:_ Hey wanna go to the slice w/ me,Brit and maybe Andy?_ I texted and in a couple of minutes I got a response.

Jacob: _I would love to! And maybe after we could go see Charm. I tell him to get well. xD._

Sasha:_ Jacob!That is so sweet of you! Charm will love that!_

I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. Jacob had a fear of horses and ever since we have been going out he has made an effort to stand up to his fear. After I finished texting Jacob I opened my history books. In 45 minutes I had finished and was now watching TV with Brit. Andy had agree to go out with us at 6:30 and it was 5 so we had some time. Brit and I gossip and help each other pick out outfits. I chose a strapless with sundress with pink flowers. Brit chose a yellow key whole top and white shorts. After we chose the clothes I jumped in the shower. I scrubbed my hair with coconut scented shampoo and conditioner. After I scrubbed my body with caramel scented body wash. I got out of the shower and wrapped my hair in a towel and pulled on a plush purple robe. Next was the make up. I decided to go light. I brushed dark brown mascara on my lashes and then brushed light pink eye shadow on my lids. I dabbed concealer underneath my eyes and dusted pink blush on my cheeks. I looked over at Brit who was also finishing up her make up. She had put black liquid eye liner along her eyes, which made them pop. She had dusted light yellow eye shadow on her lids. Now it was hair. I took my big barrel curler and curled my hair. I twisted my hair into a loose side bud and let some of my bangs fall to the sides of my face. Brit had straitened her hair hair and pulled it in a side pony. After we changed it was time to go. We were meeting the guys at The Slice. Brit and I grabbed our purses and left Orchard. When we approached The Slice I could see Jacob and Andy sitting at a booth in the restaurant. Jacob looked out the window and saw me an Brit. He waved and flashed a smile in my direction. Every time I saw him I got a giddy feeling. We entered The Slice and a scent of cheese and sauce hit us like a brick wall. But it smelled delicious. We walk over to the booth were the boys were at and I sat down by Jacob and Brit sat by Andy. We immediately started to gossip and laugh at random things. When the waiter came I ordered a diet coke, Jacob ordered a Coke, Andy ordered a Dr. Pepper, and Brit ordered a Sprite. Once the waiter we feel back into conversation.

"So how about we get one big pizza. Half Cheese then Half veggie?" Andy suggested. We all agreed.

"So I hear Julia's coming back. Hows Heather going to handle that?" Jacob asked.

"Heather told me that Julia will have to earn her spot back in the trio." I said. "I wonder what team she will be on?"

"She will have to test again I believe." Brit told us. We gossiped about riding and school until the waiter came back with our drinks and took our order on food.

When the waiter came back with our food we all took a piece and shoved our faces in the pizza.

"So what I are you guys doing after?" I said in between bites.

"We are going to take a walk around the school. What are you two." Any answered as he wrapped his arm around Brit. I was so happy for her. Andy was an amazing guy.

"We are going to the stables to visit Charm. I have to clean his wound and then wrap it." I say.

"I get to play vet assistant." Jacob said with a laugh.

After we were finished with dinner we all paid and got up. Brit and Andy left, hand-in-hand, towards the Sweet Shoppe. Jacob took my hand and we left to go to the stables.

Once in the stables Jacob hesitantly petted Black Jack as we passed his stall. When we got to Charms stall I opened the door. Charm perked up his ears and moved slowly to the stall door. I let him out of the stall and hooked his halter to the cross ties. I then took medical scissors and cut the tap. I unwrapped the tap and handed it to Jacob.

"Vet assistant, can you please through that away." I asked his.

"Yes ma'am." Jacob said as he saluted me. I laughed as I removed the gauze from the wound. The smell of flesh made me queasy. I quickly grabbed a sponge and a bucket of water. I dumped the spounge in the water and then gently moved it over the wound cleaning it.

"Do you want to do it?" I asked Jacob. I saw him gulp but nodded anyway. He mimicked my actions. Charm grunted and Jacob stood back.

"Did I hurt him?" Jacob asked.

"No, the wound is still sore. So it dose kinda hurt but it has to be done." After we finished cleaning it, I re wrapped it with gauze and purple tape. I gave Charm a carrot and released him in his stall. Jacob and I cleaned up a bit and then headed to my dorm. When we got to Orchard Jacob kissed me goodbye and left for Blackwell. When I got in the dorm Brit was already there. She and I quickly changed and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be strange.

When I woke up, Brit and I changed for classes. We walked into the caf. and sat down at a table with Alison and Heather. I got a bowl of oat meal and Brit got a Greek Yogurt. I looked around for Julia.

"She isn't here." Heather said. "She is probably eating in her dorm. That's what she used to do when she was trying to ovoid someone."

After breakfast I went to my classes, luckily Julia wasn't in any of my classes. After school I changed to go to the stables. I didn't have a lesson but Mr. Conner wanted me to find a horse that I could rider while Charm was healing. Apollo and Black Jack will be ok in a couple of days. Aristocrat was also fine but I heard that Heather got a new horse. It arrived this morning. I raced to the stables to see her new horse. After I visited Charm I went to Aristocrats stall, Outside of the stall was a gorgeous black mare. She was about 15.3 hh. She had a white star and four white socks. Heather was grooming her.

"Hey Silver, This is Southern Belle. She is a Hanoverian. I'm going to train and resell her." Heather said.

"She is so pretty. Are you riding her now?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to get a feel for her."

"Can I join you? I have to go see Mr. Conner about who I will ride for lessons." I asked. "Sure. I'll meet you in the Indoor arena in about 30 minutes." Heather said. and I went off to find Mr. Conner. I found him in his office reading over some papers.

"Mr. Conner, I'm here to see who I should ride for lessons." I told him.

"Oh yes, If you feel like you can handle him, You may ride Lexington. I need someone to help me train him. His owners are going to resell him once I am finished."

"I would love to! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed as I left the office. I went into the tack room and collected Lexington's tack. I walked down the aisle to the grey's stall. Lexington had his head over the stall door.

"Hey, Buddy." I said as I opened the stall door. I quickly groomed and tack him up. I snapped on my helmet and walked into the indoor arena. I saw Heather and Southern Belle walking around. I now remember that Heather mention to me before that she was going to train and sell a horse when I stayed with her over break one time. I halted Lexington and mounted. Heather saw me and rode over to us.

"Is that Lexington?" Heather asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, Mr. Conner said I could ride him."

"Cool. Okay so lets get used to our horses and then maybe some jumping." Heather suggested. I nodded and moved Lexington out to the rail. I made Lexington stretch his legs. I let him out into trot. He had a smooth trot. Heather was cantering Southern Belle and Lexington saw them. He started to fight for more rein. I sat deep and kept him at a trot. When he settled I let him into a canter. He had a nice rocking canter. I collected him and he neatly tucked his chin in. After we finished warming up Heather and I met in the middle.

"Ok so whats our course." I asked.

"Um.. How about the vertical to the brush box, to the liv-" Heather stopped mid word. I looked up and saw what she saw. Julia had entered the arena and was now riding Trix, her bay mare, towards us.

"Umm.. Hey Heather." Julia said in a hushed tone.

"Hi."

"Can I practice with you?"

"We are almost finished."heather responded.

"Oh well... I was hoping maybe after we can hang out or som-" Julia said before Heather cut her off.

"We aren't friends. You have to earn my friendship back as well as Alisons before we even THINK about bringing you back into the trio. You hurt many peoples feelings. So don't even try."

"I'll go practice somewhere else." I said as I turned Lexington.

"No, Sasha you need to here this as well." Heather commanded me.

I was stuck in the middle of a fight between Julia and Heather. I wanted to leave but no... I always had to be dragged into situations.

All I could think to myself was. "_Well this is awkward.."_

_Hey! So I know this isn't my best chapter but whatever. Did you like it? Please read and review. Idk when I will have the next chapter up. So bye!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated lately! I would say I have been busy but that would be a lie! I've just been lazy lol. I will try to update more I promise! So here it is!_

_Well this is Awkward _I thought to myself. Julia and Heather were still at it. I wanted practice but Heather would not let me leave.

"You lucky your Father paid big bucks for you to be allowed back here." Heather says with a smirk on her face, "What riding Team are you on?"She spat.

"I test in 3 days. I will probably make advanced." Julia smirked.

"Haha! Good luck with that! Mr. Conner lost all respect for you. We all have." I couldn't take it anymore. Lexington pawed his hoof on the ground.

"Oh Heather, You should just shut-" Julia began before I cut her off.

"I can't take this! You to can fight all you want but NOT in the arena. I'm going to go practice because I take riding seriously." I say as I trot Lexington out of the indoor arena and towards the outdoor arena. I didn't look back but I was almost positive Heather's jaw was dropped. I have never done anything like that before. I was shocked I said it.

I worked Lexington for a good 30 minutes before I called it quits. I only jumped a couple of times to see what issues we needed to take care of. He liked to get quick when we were on the course and did not pay attention to me. I needed to work him on that. I dismounted and rolled up my stirrups. I guided the grey into the stables and untacked him. He had a saddle pad shaped sweat mark from where the saddle was. I put on his dark brown leather halter and clip his dark blue halter to it.

"Come on boy." I murmur to him as I lead him out of the barn to the outdoor wash stall. I clipped him to the cross ties and twisted the nob on the hose to turn it on. I looked out towards the pasture and saw Callie and Eric leading their horses in.

"Callie! Eric!" I shout trying to get their attention. Callie's head turns in my direction. She smiles and leads Jack in my direction, followed by Eric and Luna.

"Hey guys. What are you guys doing?" I ask.

"Just bringing the horses in to do some cross country." Callie told me.

"Yeah Callie is going to coach me." Eric said and I saw Callie blush.

"Sounds fun. You guys have fun." I told them. They said bye and started to lead their horses in. "Callie, can I talk to you real quick."

"Yeah sure."Callie said as she handed Jacks lead rope to Eric and walked to me.

"Whats up?"

"What is going on between you to?" I ask with a smile. I turn my attention back on Lexington and ran the water over his legs. I took my phone out of my pocket and went on youtube and searched "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction. I started to sing it out loud and dance while hosing off Lexington. I am a great multitasker. The dappled grey started to turn a darker grey as the water hit his coat.

"I'm going to marry them all!" I say loudly.

"Are you cheating on me now?" I hear someone say behind my back. I turn around and see Jacob. I turn off the music and give him a hug.

"For them, anyday." I tease. "Just kidding."

"Want to help me hose off Lexington?" I ask. Jacob nods his head and I hand him the hose. "Just run the hose along his body."

I take a sponge and try to work the dirt off his body. Suddenly I feel water spray all over me.

"Jacob!" I yell. I find a bucket and fill it up and throw the water at him while trying to dodge a wet sponge. Images of Eric and I doing almost the same thing flash into my mind. Once, Eric helped me clean off a muddy Charm after Jasmine let him go into his pasture after it rained. We ended up having a water/mud fight. I tried to push the memories away but I just couldn't.

"Sasha, whats wrong. You just got a weird look on your face."

"_Should I lie to him? Yeah because that worked so great last time! No, tell Jacob the truth._"I thought to him.

"Umm, just memories. Eric and I kinda did the same thing." I said.

"So what? You can't do the same thing with me that you did with Eric?" Jacob spat.

"What? Jacob, you are taking this the wrong way! I was just having a flashback."

"Of your ex! Do you miss him or something?" Jacob was getting mad now.

"Of course I miss him!" I yell at him. "As a friend! He helped me though so much and I hurt him! We are getting our friendship back but it's not the same."

"Well just go out with him then! Since he was SO perfect! I guess I'm a bad boyfriend."

"You are an amazing boyfriend! I wouldn't have it any other way! You don't think of Callie, of what you two did?" I couldn't believe this was happening.

"No! I was to busy thinking of you!" And with that Jacob walked off.

I wipe tears off my eyes and I unhook Lexington from the cross-ties and guide him back to his stall. He was dry enough so he was ok. After he was in his stall I went to the one place I needed to be right now.

"Charm?" I say as I walk into his stall. He is in the corner of his stall sleeping. When he sees me he perks up his head. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him.

"I messed up boy." I say as I sob into his mane. Charm just stood and let me cry. He could never judge me or tell me I'm wrong. He seemed to understand when I needed him to cry on. That's why I loved him.

When I was finally done crying I walked back to my dorm. I see Brit laying down on her bed and reading a magazine. I whip my eyes to free them from the tears and lay down on my bed.

"Hey Sasha, what's up?" Brit,being my best friend, could always tell when something was wrong.

"Jacob and I had a fight. He thinks I want Eric back,which is so not true!" I confess.

"Have you told him that?"

"Yes, but he won't listen...I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ok just think about tomorrow morning. Our first lesson since the accident." Brit told me.

"Oh yeah that is something to look forward to." I said as I went into the bathroom to shower. The shower felt amazing. I used my strawberry scented shampoo and condition and lathered it into my hair. Once I was finished I wrapped my fluffy towel around body and patted my self dry. After that I changed into my pjs. I walked into the room and sprawled out on my bed and did some homework. After I was finished I put my books in my shoulder bag and got into bed. I was exhausted so I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_Deep,Deep,Deep_ my alarm clock rang,as the time turned 5:30. I heard Brit get out of bed and I followed suit. We both changed quickly. I had a pale pink V-neck shirt and a pair of tan breeches. Brit had on a CCA T-shirt on and brown breeches. We both zipped up our boots and left the dorm. Once we got to the stables we parted ways. I wanted to go see Charm but there was no time. I entered the tack room and scooped up Lexington's tack in my arms. The grey was sleeping in a corner of his stall. I let my self in and gave him a pat. He looked up at me with sleepy eyes and took a sip of water. I clipped his blue lead to his leather halter and led him out of his stall to a pair of free cross-ties. I took the dandy brush and brushed off all of the shavings from his body. Once his coat was clean I picked his hooves and combed his mane and tail. I placed his purple saddle pad on top of his back and smoothed it. I ,then, placed his saddle gently on his back. I buckled his girth on one side and went around him to tighten the other. After I saddled him I put on his bridle. Lexington stood still and was being a good boy. I bent down to put on his open front boots. I snapped on my helmet and guided Lexington towards the indoor arena. Heather was riding Aristocrat, taking him in large circles at the trot. I mounted Lexington and trotted him along the rail. I took him through a few more exercises before Mr. Conner came in. Brit and Callie,came in a little bit before he came in, and I lined up Lexington in between Apollo and Black Jack, with Southern Belle on the other side of Jack.

"Ok ladies,we are going to work on dressage today. Mainly cavaletties. Mike and Doug will set up 12 cavaletties all spaced a little bit longer than a horses normal stride. Yes I know horses have different stride lengths but it doesn't matter. We are looking for a extension. Callie,you may go first, then Heather, Brit, and Sasha." Callie nodded and she tightened up her reins.

"Start it at the trot." Mr. Conner instructed. Callie circled Jack once before she pointed him towards the cavaletties. She sat to Jack's trot and prepared him for the first one. They glided through the cavaletties almost effortlessly. She slowed Jack to a walk and gave him a pat.

"Great Job, Callie." Mr. Conner complemented. Callie blushed and nodded her thanks. Heather was next. She didn't circle Southern Belle and pointed her towards the obstacles. The mare hesitated at first and tried to jump them. Heather halted her and ask. "May I try it the walk first? I don't think she has done these before." Mr. Conner nodded and Heather tried it at the walk,taking her time. Southern Belle finally got it at the walk and Heather tried it at the trot. Once she finished she walked over to the group.

"That was good Heather. Southern Belle needed to start at a lower pace. Good job. Brit you are up." Apollo tackled the exercise like a total pro. Now it was my turn. I circle Lexington once before I pointed him towards the first cavalettie. Lexington didn't even blink. He preformed it very well and I wasn't expecting that.

"Good boy, such a good boy." I praised him. We all dismounted and handed are horses over to grooms.

Brit and I walked to the dorms to shower and change. I changed into a clack skirt and a purple shirt. I let my hair fall in long waves around my shoulders. Brit had to finish up some homework so she would stay at the dorm while I went to breakfeast. I walked out of the dorm and walked to the caf. When I got there I saw Heather and Alison sitting at our usual table. Julia was sitting with Ben and some other boys. I took another glance over at the table I saw Jacob. I knew I shouldn't be upset but it kind of rubbed me the wrong way. Him sitting with Julia. I know nothing would happen but he knew how much she hurt me and he was treating her as a friend. I pushed the though aside and walked to the line for food. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and a bowl of fruit and some oj. I walked over to the table and sat across from Heather and next to Alison. I saw Brit sit next to Heather.

"Hey, I thought I had some homework left but I didn't. Silly me." Brit explained. She had gotten some pancakes and milk.

"So did you guys find out who Julia is rooming with?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I feel sorry for who ever it is though." Heather smirked. I kinda of felt bad for Julia,the way Heather was treating her.

"Alison, have you tried to talk to her yet?" Brit asked. I saw Alison kind of buck her head like she was trying to figure out weather to tell the truth or not.

"Umm I have..um.. talked to her a little."Alison said in a whisper.

"You did! About what?" Heather demanded.

"I wanted to find out why she did it. Yes she already told us but I wanted to make sure it was true. Her and I were close. We all were but her and I understood what it was like."

"What what was like?" Heather spat now getting defensive.

"Being your little puppies. Always following you around and stuff. We were your followers. She was the only one who got how much pressure it was to not make you mad or we were out of the group. Look I'm sorry to bombard you with all of this but..." Alison stopped. I rubbed my hand on her back. It must have took a lot of guts to say that stuff.

"Well I sorry you feel that way. We can talk later in the dorm. Ok?" Heather said as she got up and left. Alison left shortly after. Brit and I left together to our classes. I had history with Jacob. I did not want to talk to him.

I walked to my history class and Mr. Kelly was at his desk reading a book. I saw Jacob sitting in his usual desk. I sat in mine and pretended to do the bell work that was on the board. The truth. I was freaking out. I wanted to talk to him but I also didn't want to talk to him. I finally decided to not talk to him unless he talked to me first. Play hard to get. I snapped back into reality when I saw Mr. Kelly staring at me.

"Sasha, can you please read out-loud the first paragraph on page 340." Mr. Kelly asked.

I nodded and began. The rest of the class I tried to pay attention but I didn't have much luck. When the bell rang I quickly packed up my things and walked out the door.

"Sasha..Sasha can we talk?" I heard Jacob say. I turned around to say something mean but the way he looked at me made him seem really sorry.

"Not right now ok?" I said not allowing him to reply. I walked out of the history building to my other classes.

After school Brit and I quickly changed for riding. I wanted to leave early so I could see Charm. When we got to the barn I went to Charm's stall.

"Hey baby." I told my horse. I could see he was losing muscle in his legs and I could tell he hated being in his stall all day. Mr. Conner told me that I could start hand walking him soon. I knew Charm would like that. I exited his stall and walked to Lexington's stall. I led him out to a pair of free cross ties and he tugged me forward. He was young so I expected him to be fresh. I brushed him down and tacked him up. I had some troble getting him to calm down. He was being impatient and almost dragged him to the indoor arena. I saw some jumps set up around the arena so I guessed we were doing jumping. I trotted Lexington on the walk. My arms we sore trying to slow him. I tried everything, half halting, circling, but it wasn't working. Mr. Conner walked to the center of the arena and motioned all of us to join him.

"We are going to do some jumping today. The course is simple. Start with the oxer ,to the vertical,to the flowered jump, to the barrel jump, to the triple bar, to the combination, and finally to the vertical. Sasha you are up first." I gulped as I tightened my reins. I circled Lexington once at the canter. He calmed down some so I pointed him to the oxer. I gave him some rein to have enough momentum to get over the jump. At the right moment Lexington lifted off the ground, flying us into the air. After we landed Lexington started to speed up. I tried to slow him down as we approached the vertical but I was having no luck. Lexington jumped the vertical way to early causing his back hoof to knock the rail down. Still he sped forward. My hands felt like they were about to bleed from the reins digging into my hands. When we got to the flowered jump Lexington skidded to a stop and I flew over his neck. My foot was caught in the left stirrup. I saw Mr. Conner jog towards us but Lexington wasn't having that. He cantered away with me, right behind him.

"Whoa boy." I called with a shaky breath. I couldn't spook him any more than he already was. I had my arms underneath me. His back hoof came unbelievable close to my body. I heard Mr. Conner yell some things at me and I turned my head towards him for a second. Big mistake. Lexington's back hoof hit me slightly on the chest. All of the sudden it became hard to breath and black splotches were interfering with my vision. Then everything went black.

_Ok How did you like it? I'm sorry it was short but whatever. I hope you liked it! Will have the next chapter up soon...maybe... R&R_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey y'all. So I've got a couple of things to say. 1st off the person who said that all the accidents made the story seem fake. I just wanted the story to be interesting. I know this wouldn't happen in real life unless the person had really bad luck. It is going to calm down some and then get back up to the drama. 2nd the other person who said that it was hard to read because I only updated every month. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been super busy but I hope to update every week. I will really try, I promise! Ok so thats all I needed to say so thank you for your criticism and comments I will try to do better I swear! _

When I woke up I saw my friends starring at me with worried eyes. I sat up straight and felt a sharp pain in my head. Then I remembered about Lexington spooking and me falling off. Everyone in the room seemed to be waiting for me to speak. I didn't want to speak, I didn't know what to say. I looked around the room, one of the bigger ones in the infirmary ,and saw bare white walls,making the room seem big even thought it was about the size of my dorm. I then looked at the people who were in the room with me. Heather,Alison, and Brit were on my right side and Callie was at the foot of the bed. On my left was someone who I wouldn't expect to come.

"You came?" I said to Jacob.

He nodded and cleared his throat. "Sasha, even thought we had a fight, I still care about you. Of course I showed up." I saw Heather walk out of the room and walk to the front desk. She walked back in along with one of the nurses. She was a older women with brown hair that had a few grey strands. She approched me with a warm smile.

"She wanted me to tell her when you woke up." Heather told me.

"Guys, can you please wait out in the waiting room while I talk with Sasha." The nurse told the group. The all nodded and shuffled out of the room.

"So Sasha how do you feel? I'm Ms. Walker, by the way."

"I'm feeling all right. My head hurts a little. How long was I out?" I questioned. I wanted to ask about Lexington but I doubt she knew anything.

"Well you woke up when you first got here. We put you on some pain medication and it made you drowsy so you feel asleep again. You've been asleep for 2 hours. We will be monitoring you for a few more hours and if the pain goes down you will be able to go home tonight. As for classes and riding, I want you to stay home from classes for tomorrow and stay on the ground for a 2 days." Ms. Walker said as she checked my temperature. I hold back a yawn and realize how tired I still am.

"Thank you." I say to the nurse. "How bad is it?"

"You just got a bad bump. You didn't get a concussion thought, but the impact caused you to get knocked out."

"Ok... may I go back to my dorm."I pleaded.

"Fine. But if you get even a headache come back. Understood?" I nodded and got out of bed. I was still a little dizzy but I hid it. I walk out of the room and saw my friends.

"Hey I get to go home." I said. Brit and I went back to our dorm and I immediately went back to sleep. I didn't have to go to classes tomorrow so I would spend the day with Charm.

The next day I felt a little dizzy but it wasn't so bad,so I grab a granola bar and a apple and went to the stables.

"Sasha, what are you doing here?" Mr. Conner asked.

"I just came to see Charm. I got excused from school for the day. I am just going to walk him a bit." I said.

"Alright, take it easy and be careful. I don't want either of you over doing. Also, I talked to the vet and Charm can start being ridden Friday."

"Thank you so much! And we will be careful!" I say. I almost run to Charm's stall.

"Guess what boy!? You can be ridden on Friday!" I saw Charm perk up. I grabbed his lead rope and hooked it to his halter. I guided him out of his stall and onto the trail.

When we got to a clearing I laid down on my back and let Charm graze.

"Boy, when you get back to be ridden we are going to have to be on! We have a 3 day event soon. I want us to be ready. I do think we can do it! We can be on top boy." I say to my horse. Charm moved over to me and grazed right by my head. I hugged his head. I loved my horse. He was always there for me when I needed him. I couldn't ask for a better horse. I got up and began rubbing charms back, massaging it. He always liked when I did this. I looked at Charm's wound and saw it was almost healed. I spent another hour with him. Just spending time with him and bonding with him. I lead him back into the stables and put him cross ties. I grabbed my brushes and began with the curry comb, loosening any dirt on his coat. I then took the dandy brush and made his coat shine.

"Such a pretty boy."

"Hey Sasha." I heard Julia say to me. I looked at her ,not knowing what to say.

"Hey Julia."

"I just wanted to say. I am sorry what happened to Charm. He is really a sweet and awesome horse. I hope he gets better."

"Thanks. He is getting better. I can ride him next week."

"That's good. I better go get ready for my lesson and Heather should be here any minute."

"See ya around." I called after her. Maybe Julia wanted to be friends now that she was back. I finished up grooming Charm and put him back in his stall. I gave him a big hug and walked out of the stables. I saw Jacob walking to his dorm,classes must have just got out.

"Jacob!" I called. Jacob turned toward me and walked over.

"Hey Sasha. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Want to now?" I said pointing toward the park bench. Jacob nodded and moved over to sit on it. I sat down beside him.

"I am so sorry I accused you of wanting Eric back. I don't know what got over me. I'm really sorry and hope you can accept my apology."

"Of course I can Jacob. I am sorry to." I said pulling him into a hug. "Are we ok?"

"Yeah we are ok." He said to me. We both got up and headed to our dorms. We both had work to do. When I got to my dorm Brit was changing for her riding lesson. I changed,as well, I a loose fitting T and PINK sweat pants.

"Hey where have you been?" Brit questioned me.

"The stables, I was spending quality time with Charm. Did you get my make up work?" I had asked Brit to get my work today so I could do it for school tomorrow.

"Sounds fun and yes I did." Brit said as she handed me a stack of papers. She left for riding and I got to work on the makeup work. It was a lot, class work and homework. I turned on the radio and got to work. I had just finished when Brit showed up.

"Hey,let me change and we can go to dinner." Brit said.

"Sounds good." Brit changed into a long baby blue t shirt and legging. I slide my feet in flip flops and grabbed my stuff. Brit did the same and we walked out the door to the caf.

When we got there Brit and I got in line. I got potato soup and Brit got a sub sandwich. We went our usual table, where Alison and Heather sat. I saw Julia talking to them. I gave Brit a look as we walked over.

"Hey guys." Brit said as we sat down. "Hey Julia."

"Hey. Can I sit with you guys." Julia asked.

"Sure you can." Brit said, getting a death stare from Heather. Julia sat down next to Brit and across from Alison.

"So..." Alison said. It had just gotten awkward.

"Oh, I got good news today. Charm will be able to be ridden on Friday! I am so excited!" I exclaimed.

"Wow! That is cool! I have also got some good news. Mr. Conner told me tryouts for Y.E.N.T is coming up and he wants me to try out. I think I am. 3rd times the charm right?" Alison said.

"You are totally going to make it this time." Julia spoke up. "Your a talented rider Alison and if you don't make it this time around. Mr. Nicholas is just stupid." Julia joked.

Brit,Alison, Julia, and I had a good time talking. Heather only said a few things here and there.

After dinner Brit and I went back to the dorm, we both shower and got ready for bed. I crawled into bed. Ready for this week to be over.

Friday finally rolled around and I could finally ride Charm! I could barley sit through my classes. I had just gotten home and was changing for my lesson.

"I can't wait!" I screamed. Brit laughed along with me. All week long I had been riding Lexington and we did great. But now that I had Charm back, I wanted my full focus to be on him.

Brit and I walked into the stables and went to the tack room. I scooped up Charms tack in my arms and walked to his stall.

"Today is the day boy!" Charm lifted his head and almost knocked me over getting to the cross ties.

I ran the body brush over his body. He wasn't that dirty so I moved on to his hooves. I picked out each one, careful not to his the frog. I took extra time getting the tangles out of his mane and tail. He needed to look spotless today.

I began to tack him up. I grab his purple saddle pad and placed it on his back along with his saddle. I gently tightened up the girth and put on his bridle. I grabbed my helmet and snapped it on.

"Lets go boy!" I told Charm as I led him into the indoor arena. We were the first in the arena. I mounted Charm and walked him on the rail. I started to warm him up. I guided him in spirals at the trot and asked him to pick up a canter. I saw Heather,Brit, and Callie enter the arena and began to warm up. Shortly after Mr. Conner walked in and we lined up in front of him.

"Hello everyone. Today we are going to focus on dressage. I will give you movements to perform. Sasha you are up first, since it is you first day back on charm it will be simple."

I nodded and went over to were Mr. Conner had set up dressage markers.

"Enter at a trot to X and salute." I pushed Charm into a walk and halted at X and saluted. I waited for further instructions.

"20 meter circle to H." Mr. Conner called. Charm and I performed it well along with the rest of our test. I don't think I have ever been so proud of Charm in my life. He did SO good. I wrapped my arms around him and everyone clapped. He and I got back inline and waited for the others to finish. It was Heather's turn. Her test was more difficult then mine had been and her an Aristocrat had done wonderfully. Brit and Callie did great as well. After that everyone walked their horses to get them cool. I kicked my feet out of my stirrups and let my reins loose. I walked Charm in lazy circle next to Brit.

"You two did great today!" Brit told me.

"Thanks. I'm glad he didn't suffer a lot from his break. I can't wait to jump him but I don't want to rush him."

"I understand." Brit said as her and I dismounted and lead the horses in the barn.

"Want to go to the sweet shoppe after this?"I asked Brit.

"Oh yeah." Brit laughed as we untacked. I led Charm into his stall and he began eating.

"'Night boy. I love you." I said to him as I walked out of his stall.

Brit and I linked arms and skipped to the Sweet Shoppe. Brit order a mango smoothie and I order a strawberry smoothie. We paid for our orders and sat down at the table by the window.

"So how are things with you and Andy?" I asked.

"I never get to see him. But we are good. We made plans to ride together tomorrow morning."

"That's great! You are lucky Andy rides. I wish Jacob did."

"It does have it's perks. Did you hear Ben is going out with Julia again."Brit asked. I nodded.

"I figured they would. They are perfect for each other."

"They really are. Julia seems to be getting better. It is nice sitting with her now. I wonder if the trio will reunite."

"I don't know. Heather hasn't really spoken to her much. But I don't know." I said as I threw out my trash. Brit did the same and we headed to our dorm. Hopefully Heather and Julia can work things out. Maybe things will be normal again.

_I AM SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE THIS! I have been busy and I have a terrible case of writers block. I will try to get the next chapter up sooner. And I'm almost finished with the next chapter of brand new start._


End file.
